I'll Make You Laugh
by LadySongbird16
Summary: The war continues. The Weasleys are in hiding. Fred Weasley can't take not being a jokester, but he also can't take not seeing one person, Samantha Aston. Fred is in love with her, and he never told her, and he never sucessfully made her laugh. Fred wants nothing more than for this war to end so he can do both.Rated T. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Enjoy!


**I'll Make You Laugh**

**Hi everyone! Sorry for a long delay. I just finished final exams and started winter break. Anyway, here's another Fred one-shot. I understand the situation in this part of the story is serious since they're in the middle of a war, but we still wanted to keep Fred's funny personality somehow because that is who he is; he is still a little serious though. As usual a big thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all these great ideas! Disclaimer: I own nothing except any OCs mentioned. Enjoy!**

_Fred's POV_

Being on the run certainly isn't something I wanted to do this year; I'd rather be back in my joke shop in Diagon Alley, selling people our funny merchandise. I'd rather be selling people fever fudge, and jumping snakes, puking pastilles, ha, a classic.

My family and I are stuck here though. I would be surprised if we've haven't been marked as blood traitors by now. So I'm pretty sure the Death Eaters are definitely looking for us. I really hate this bloody war anyway, but then again who doesn't?

George nearly lost his whole ear to a curse this summer; it did get better though, how, I still don't know. Bill got married, but the bloody Death Eaters crashed the reception; now he and Fleur are hiding in the shell cottage. I hope they're okay. Meanwhile here we all are, hiding at Great Aunt Muriel's house. This is definitely one of the last places on Earth I want to be in right now, well besides Azkaban of course. Ginny's here now too, ever since Death Eaters caught Ron with Harry we've all had to go into hiding. Speaking of Ron, I hope he's okay, I hope they're all okay. Hermione, Chelsea, Amelia, Bethany, Jimmy, and… Samantha. They're all out there with Harry as well.

Back in September Dad got a letter from Samantha, Chelsea, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy. He doesn't remember exactly how it got there, one or all of them must have found a way to sneak into the Ministry and get it to him because he said he found it in his coat pocket. He let us see it…and I still remember every word that it said.

_We are on the run with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The first thing we want to tell you all is that we are all okay. For the safety of all of us though we can't tell you where we are right now, but we will probably being back on the move soon. We don't know exactly where we will be going but we must tell you something important…You-Know-Who is not only after Harry, but is after us as well. All we can tell you is that it is because of our ancestry. We'd really need to tell you the rest of it face-to-face. We know that he does not want to kill us, but he will try and hurt anyone close to us. So maybe it's better if we are on the run. If we promise that we will all be careful, but for now please be careful and all of us will try and do the same._

_Sincerely,_

_Samantha, Chelsea, Bethany, Amelia, and Jimmy._

The Dark Lord is after them due to their ancestry, but what does that mean? It's been seven months now. We still haven't heard anything from them. Ron was at the Burrow during Christmas time, but he didn't say anything about them. He was really upset for leaving them.

I just really hope they're okay though. To be completely honest, I really miss all of them, especially Samantha. That is right, and I'm usually not a serious person, but I'm being completely serious when I say this. I, Fred Weasley, am in love, that's right in love, with Samantha Aston.

I never thought I'd fall in love, I mean Angelina Johnson and I had a bit of a thing after we went to the Yule Ball in my sixth year of Hogwarts, but it didn't really go anywhere. I realized that I like her in my final year. I don't think I've ever met a girl as strong as Samantha; well I have to admit Mum is pretty strong, but in a different way. Samantha is like the leader of her group of cousins, she always seems to be taking charge of everything. She joined the quidditch team in her first year along with Harry, she was quite a chaser, she and Angelina were always a big help in getting us goals. For four years we played together, and I enjoyed it, I don't think I'd ever seen her any happier any other time than when she was on the quidditch pitch, at least when I was around her that was the case.

I've seen on of her low points though too. During my final year at Hogwarts I was watching a quidditch practice with Harry and George after we got banned by Umbridge for playing a prank on Malfoy. We were talking to her after the quidditch practice and then she just went off. I got curious so I followed her, and then I found her in the woods, crying. I had never seen her cry before, she tried to dismiss me, but I didn't leave, I just sat there while she continued to cry. In the end she threatened me not to tell anyone, but she also said thank you. She had never thanked me for anything before, so it made me feel, warm in a way. Then at the end of the year George and I were comforting a first year that had just went through one of Umbridge's cruel detentions. Samantha and Harry showed up. George and I were talking about doing something to Umbridge her exact words were "I don't care what you to do, as long as it's entertaining and I get to watch." Inside I was laughing, she was still being herself, but she actually wanted to see one of our pranks. I was really happy. Sometimes looking back on it, I like to think that I made up the dragon firework just for her, because I learned that she really likes dragons. She still never really laughed at any of our pranks, even when she visited our joke shop.

I don't think she's even noticed my feelings for her. I know I didn't really show it a lot, especially since I didn't realize I had them until my last year at Hogwarts, but George knew right away, Mum found out recently and went absolutely crazy about it, in a good way though, even her cousins Amelia, Chelsea, and Jimmy found out. Jimmy even threatened me, even though I'm not dating her or anything.

One day though, no matter what it takes, I will get her to laugh at one of my jokes or pranks, it will become my life long mission to make her laugh if necessary. I really hope you're okay out there Samantha, I really miss you. I need to tell you how I feel once this war is over, and I'm going to make you laugh, no matter what it takes.


End file.
